


Bonded

by TsukiNona



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, I have no regrets, In which Jake is tied up and Dirk is a ravenous beast, M/M, Smut, This is all porn, Tumblr request, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNona/pseuds/TsukiNona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jake is tied up and Dirk is a ravenous beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. Pure homosexual pornography.
> 
> I regret nothing.

Jake gulped nervously as he tugged on the rope that bound his wrists to the headboard. Dirk licked his lips, looming above him like a predator. Even though he was wearing his blasted shades, Jake could tell that his stare was focused on his bare chest, unclothed so that they would not have to go through that obstacle later on.

Jake didn’t think that he would mind, though. Dirk had a way with these things.

“You ready, Jake?” Dirk asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. All it served to do was make him feel hotter than he already was. 

Jake tried to swallow despite his dry mouth. He breathed in, breathed out. “Yes, love,” he said. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Dirk took his cue and brought his hands to his face. He leaned forward, just barely enough to let their lips touch before pulling back, taking Jake’s glasses with him. Through his blurry vision, he saw Dirk set them down on the nightstand and pick up a long piece of cloth that made the blood rush to his face.

Leaning forward on his elbows, Dirk maneuvered around his lover’s restraints to tie the new one around his head. Once the blindfold was in place, he grazed his lips over Jake’s, teasing him before pressing his lips more firmly to his.

The blindfold made all of Jake’s other senses come alive. Dirk’s touch, his breath on his face, his lips - it was much more stimulating than it would have usually been and yet not nearly enough to satisfy. He darted his tongue out, tasting the other’s lips and pressing against them.

Dirk opened his mouth for him, adding his own tongue to the mix and battling for dominance. He straddled himself above Jake, slowly running his hands along his sides. Deviously, he lightly dragged his blunt nails up his sides, up his front and right over Jake’s nipples. 

Jake shuddered, softly moaning. Dirk continued his ministrations, teasing and rubbing until Jake gave up trying to maintain dominance in the kiss. He submitted, groaning when Dirk finally applied more pressure to his ministrations. 

Dirk’s hands trailed down Jake’s chest, over his abdomen and rested just above his shorts’ waistline. Jake felt his lover pull back from the kiss and whined at the loss of contact. 

“Shush, Jake,” he heard him say. “I’m right here.” He felt two hands on his hips, sliding down and massaging the area around there but never where he wanted him to be, where he needed him to be. Jake felt himself getting hard as he laid there, panting under Dirk. He reflexively tried to pull his hands down, only to be met with resistance. 

The Strider looked hungrily at the body underneath him, watching as he writhed in his bonds. He had to say, he loved being in charge. Dirk leaned down by Jake’s ear, hunched over so that he wouldn’t have to stop.

“Jake.” The tone was low, husky. “When I’m done with you….” Dirk shifted, straddling him more firmly.

“You.” Dirk lightly bit at Jake’s earlobe, rolling it around between his teeth. 

“Aren’t leaving this bed.” He ground down his half-hard-on against him.

“For a week.”

Jake groaned, part of him hoping that what Dirk had said would be true. He didn’t hold back, his moans coming out clear and true, every last one of them going straight to Dirk’s dick. Dirk kept grinding against him, letting small groans fall out of his mouth. Jake’s hypersensitive hearing picked up on every one of them, encouraging his body to buck up when he could. 

Dirk’s hands roamed, feeling the contours of Jake’s body underneath him. They wandered downwards to meet the button of Jake’s shorts. A muffled groan escaped Dirk as he locked his hips in place, stopping Jake from bucking while he made quick work of the button. 

Dirk moved off of him to slide Jake’s shorts and boxers off of his hips. Wasting no time, Dirk started stripping himself of his clothes, tossing his shades onto the nightstand next to Jake’s (they landed perfectly). 

Jake groaned, feeling the bed dip as his boyfriend returned. “Bloody hell, what - “

The rest of his words trailed off into a surprised inhale as Dirk’s tongue licked up the entirety of his member. The rest of Jake’s train of thought crumbled to the occasional “fuck” and “oh god” as his dick was lavished by wet heat.

Jake felt his head being teased and it felt so much more intense. “Fuck, Dirk,” he moaned, “oh god, oh - fuck!” Dirk’s mouth encased him, taking as much as it could before bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. 

Dirk loved the noises coming out of Jake’s mouth. His hands held him down when he tried to arch deeper into his mouth, holding off just a bit before giving him what he wanted, taking him into his throat.

He was so worked up, Jake just wanted to feel that tight heat around him forever - but before he could articulate as much, Dirk lifted himself off of him, shifting once more.

“Spread ‘em.” Jake blushed (harder) as he did what he was told, letting the blonde settle between his legs. A familiar ‘pop’ preceded the feeling of a finger at his entrance. He could feel Dirk’s impatience as he prepared him faster than usual with first one finger, then two, then three, pumping in and out of him methodically. 

Dirk continued to push his fingers in and out of Jake, slowly pumping himself out of arousal. When he deemed him ready (about the time Jake started murmuring “God yes, holy fuck -“), Dirk pulled his hand out and slathered some lube onto his dick, lining himself up.

Jake felt a hand land beside his head and the head of Dirk’s cock right outside of his entrance. Dirk brought his lips to his own and Jake groaned, letting Dirk’s tongue distract him from the slight discomfort from the feeling of a dick penetrating him. 

Soon Dirk was fully sheathed inside of him, pulling back from the other’s lips to grab onto his hips. He slowly pulled back before slamming all the way back in. He continued to do it, over and over again until he heard Jake moaning underneath him. He tried to thrash, grab something, arch into him, but all Jake could do was voice his pleasure and let Dirk have his way with him. 

Dirk kept up his pace, going faster as time went on. He moved one hand from Jake’s hip to stroke his dick and was rewarded with a buck of his hips and a loud moan. 

“Nnn…Jake, holy fuck….” Dirk panted, feeling the pleasure build. He fucked Jake faster, harder, giving him all he had. 

Jake groaned helplessly. He felt so good, he wanted more, so much more, oh god great Gatsby fuck fuck fuck - 

Jake groaned loudly as his orgasm overtook him, Dirk’s hand milking him. Dirk himself lasted a few more thrusts before he succumbed as well, moaning as he spilled his seed into Jake.

Dirk pulled out and laid next to Jake, removing his blindfold and shakily untying the rope around his wrists before crashing into post-orgasmic bliss. Jake sat there, huffing and catching his breath for a minute before lowering his arms and rubbing at his wrists.

“Bloody hell,” he mumbled. “Dirk, would you mind too terribly if I got to top the next time we do this kind of thing?”

Dirk chuckled breathlessly. “Be my guest.”


End file.
